


Agents of secret santa

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: This is just a late Christmas drabble. I'm serious. It's a drabble.





	Agents of secret santa

(several days earlier)

Daisy closed her eyes and reached into the bowl, mentally crossing her fingers. Digging around until her fingers pinched a slip of paper, she slowly drew it out.

Not opening the paper until she was sitting back down, Daisy read the name : Leo Fitz

"May? You next?"

Daisy watched the older woman reluctantly reach in and pull out her own paper. Melinda opened it.

"What's it with the smile?" Daisy asked.

"Does it matter?" May asked, re-folding the slip of paper and stuffing it in her pocket.

Daisy shook her head.

-:x:-

Daisy grinned as she Handed Fitz the wrapped Box, and went to sit back down. Someone told Fitz that he could open his eyes, and the Scott smiled as he prestigiously peeled off the tape and carefully undid the paper. Fitz grinned as he unwrapped a pair of safety glasses, lemon cookies, and a little stuffed plush monkey. "Who do you think was your secret santa?" Hunter asked Fitz.

"Jemma?" He guessed. Jemma shook her head. "Uh... Bobbi?" Bobbi said no. "Mack?" 

"Nope! It was me!" Daisy grinned, and Fitz thanked her.

"Your turn Daisy." The inhuman closed her eyes. Soft footsteps came toward her, a box was set on her lap, and the footsteps retreated. "You can open your eyes, Daisy." 

Ripping open the wrapping paper, Daisy lifted a dark purple and lavender sweater, a jumbo bag of milkyways, and a charging cable. 

"Hunter." She guessed. "Youre the one who bought a bunch of these light up charging cables last week." Daisy looked at the Brit.

"Yup. That's me." Hunter said.

There was a quick silence. Hunter already got his gift. The pattern had been stopped. 

"Who hasn't gotten or given a gift?" Mack asked everyone. Both May and Coulson raised their hands. Everyone figured out the coincidence pretty quick. "Oh what an anomaly! They both drew the others name!" Jemma said.

The two agents sitting together on the couch got up and went to the table where the gifts had waited for distribution. Phil picked up a sparkly red gift bag, and handed it to Melinda. May picked up the box with Captain America wrapping paper, and handed it to him.

Going back to the couch, they both plopped down, and opened their gifts. 

Melinda pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a mug with "Ninja Queen" written on the sides, and a box of her favorite (slightly pricy) tea stuffed inside. There was a bar of Swiss chocolate there too. Everyone laughed when they saw the mug. "It's perfect!" Daisy giggled.

Phil was happy to receive several ties with Captain America shields embroidered on them, and a small model of Lola. "It flies too." Melinda smiled. "FitzSimmons helped me on that." 

"It's sort of like a drone." Jemma interjected. 

Phil unwrapped the control. "It'll be like those Ravens in Norse mythology." He joked. "Or those real ones, i guess. But I could tie little messages to it and fly it to you guys." 

"You have a comm for a reason." May reminded him.

"I know." He laughed.

"There's one more thing in there." Melinda told him.

Digging around, Phil pulled out a box. Inside, there was a full vintage Captain America trading card collection. And they were all signed. 

"Woah." Was all Phil managed to say. "How... How did you..."

"I sent them to Nat, and she helped me out." Melinda said. 

"Thank you." He told her.

"Merry Christmas, Phil."

"Merry Christmas, Lin."


End file.
